


Halloween Fun

by Danger_Zone24



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Parties, Shenanigans, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: The Torchwood team is having a halloween party and they have a few problems when it comes to choosing costumes and gathering the right items for them.(Included word prompts from Facebook group in notes.)





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompts Included:
> 
> Trick or Treat, Candy, Costumes, Monsters, Night, Nightmare, Scary, Spooky, Halloween, Party, Movie marathon

**~ Monday Evening ~**

**~ Jack’s Office, The Hub ~**

With a surprised yell, Captain Jack Harkness dove over his desk and tackled Ianto to the ground as flashes of light bounced around the room and smoke filled the air.

“What’s going on?” he shouted.

“Well, for one you’re yelling in my ear,” growled Ianto as he tried to push Jack off the top of him, “I think this is a diversion.”

Rolling off Jack grabbed Ianto’s shoulder and attempted to pull him towards where the door supposedly was, “Diversion? I don’t think so. This is definitely an attack!”

“Attack and diversions can sometimes mean the same thing you know,” muttered Ianto.

Stumbling around both men swore as they bumped into chairs or the desk as they attempted to escape the office. Eventually, along with many bruises, they tumbled out the door, again with Jack landing on top of poor Ianto,

Jack grinned and gave him a quick kiss before hopping up and extending his hand to help Ianto up. As soon as the other man was on his feet Jack gave him another kiss, followed closely by a grin.

“Well, duty calls. These aliens don’t stop for anything do they?”

Ianto grumbled as he brushed his suit off, and turned to glare at the thick smoke that was still billowing out of the door. This was not how he had planned to spend his Monday evening.

Well, in theory he already wasn’t spending it the way he’d wanted too. Usually Monday nights where spent on a couch with Jack, drinking bad beer and watching equally bad TV, with a side of debating whether or not the food in the nearest fridge was still edible. Which it usually wasn’t, seeing as he was on first name basis with several of the local take out places.

But earlier this particular Monday, Jack had come up with another one of his ‘great’ plans. He’d decided that the whole team should have a party. Preferably, according to him, on the Wednesday of that week so that it could be a Halloween one. Ianto didn’t like the idea and Owen hadn’t been very impressed either when he’d heard. Neither of them could convince Jack to reconsider.

It all went even more pear shaped when the girls got wind of the plan. In a matter of minutes Gwen, Tosh and Jack had organised the whole scary movie marathon night along with a pile of ‘spooky’ decorations and copious amounts of candy.

If Ianto had a say in the matter, he’d say it was an utter nightmare. But alas he had no say at all, even when it came down to the costumes.

Yep, costumes.

He wasn’t sure if couples costumes where worse then regular ones, having no knowledge of either sort. Dressing up was not high on the list of things he had ever wanted to do.

Jack had just been about to tell him what they were going to the party as, when they got rudely (or maybe helpfully, if Ianto was being perfectly honest) interrupted.

So that pretty much was the lead up to the current situation.

“IANTO! Stop standing around!” Jack called over his shoulder as he ran down towards the main area of the hub.

Shaking his head Ianto picked up the discarded gas masks before following his partner. The masks confirmed his theory that the smoke had been a diversion, as they looked eerily like the ones he ‘d seen in Owen and Tosh’s’ possession earlier in the day.

He’d dismissed the masks back then, thinking they where apart of their costume. Obviously they weren’t, since they’d been left behind.

But what the hell were their costumes? And why did they need to use gas masks as well as smoke and flash bombs to get past him and Jack? Unless...

Turning around Ianto sprinted back to Jack’s office.

Darn it. It was just as he’d thought. His missing tie and Jacks missing coat were the final clues to the puzzle.

Tosh and Owen were going as Jack and him to the bloody Halloween party.

Hopefully this wouldn’t give Jack any more crazy costume ideas when he eventually found out. Ianto was certain that whatever Jack had already chosen was going to be drastic so there was no need for any last minute changes. One just had to cross ones fingers and hope for the best, when it came to the Captain.

Ianto sighed wirily. He loved every bit of Jack, even the crazy ideas and he wouldn’t change him one bit. Because, really, at the end of the day Jack wouldn’t be Jack if his ideas weren’t at least a little out of this world.

“JACK!! Wait for me!” Ianto yelled racing back through the hub to where he’d last seen the other.

**~~~**

**~ Wednesday ~**

**~ Hub Movie Room ~**

“They stole my idea,” Gwen crossed her arms in front of her as she slumped into one of the armchairs.

Sighing Ianto raised an eyebrow as he handed her a cup of tea, “Which part? The smoke bomb or the costume?”

Rolling her eyes, Gwen took the cup, “The costume part, obviously. I would have just asked to borrow your stuff.”

“Yeah right. I just hope they don’t lose my tie. It’s my favourite one.”

“I would totally have asked! Besides you and Jack practically did the same to me and Rhys,” huffed Gwen.

“How is bringing a weevil to your place the same as smoking the office and also locking you out of the hub?” Ianto shot back.

Tosh snorted, “I agree that’s not the same. It’s actually worse! We’re supposed to keep the weevils out of the public eye, not parade them around.”

Jack shrugged, “We weren’t parading them around. Gwen and Rhys did that whilst we raided their closet. Do you really think we’d believe that you would take the weevil straight back to the hub?”

“It’s not my fault both Tosh and Owen live on the way back to the hub and that we needed their clothes for costumes. Plus I can safely blame it on Rhys. It was his idea. Wasn’t it?” Gwen asked, elbowing her husband.

Rhys looked up from the two DVD’s he’d been trying to decide between, “Yeah, it was actually. Thought we could do a bit of trick or treating early.”

“I think you have the wrong definition of trick or treat if you think that’s what you did,” Owen said between mouthfuls of popcorn.

“Well, the trick was on you and Tosh, and the treat was us scaring you. So that means we did trick or treat,” laughed Gwen as she dodged the popcorn Owen threw at her.

Suddenly there was a loud pterodactyl screech at the door, making everyone jump.

Myfanwy casually entered the room as the team scrambled about, dabbing up spilt tea and picking up fallen food. Carefully she squeezed between the couches and started eating straight from the popcorn bowl Owen was still holding.

“Ummm. People, we may have a problem,” stammered Owen.

Glancing over, Jack just patted the dinosaurs’ head, “Don’t worry, as long as you have popcorn for her, Myfanwy will pretty much do anything. I’ve even taught her how to roll over and shake claws.”

“Really?” Owen asked, unconvinced.

Ianto nodded, “Yes, just don’t run out of popcorn though.”

“Maybe we should stick to normal movies, not scary ones, if this is how easily we’re all scared,” suggested Rhys.

“NO!” Tosh and Gwen said in unison.

“It’s Halloween, it’s supposed to be scary!” insisted Jack.

Rhys sighed, “Fine. Then which movie is first?”

Myfanwy stepped forward and banged her beak on the DVD in Rhys’ right hand.

“Well, I hope everyone wanted this one because the leader has spoken,” said Rhys getting up to put the movie on.

Jack scoffed, “I thought I was the leader.”

“Thought being the operative word there,” Tosh replied as everyone laughed.

As the lights dimmed in the room and the movie started playing, everyone settled in and got comfortable. Jack threw an arm around Ianto’s shoulders, he was happy everyone seemed to be having fun and getting along. Really he couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome for the party, even with all the shenanigans surrounding the costumes.

 


End file.
